The Legend of C Just C
by toywus101
Summary: A bratty boy moves from Germany and goes to Degrassi High. Pure crack. Read if you want to rotflyao. Co-written by Redxcanary.
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI, RockBand, or Google Earth*

**OC INFO:**

OC: his name is C. Yes that's right, just the letter.

5' 10'' with a square jaw, brown eyes, dark brown curly hair, often with gel, muscular, big shoulders, white.

Sports: swim team, soccer, football occasionally.

Background: lived in Germany on woodL street. In the ghetto. He grew up learning both English and german and has a strong german accent. Never had a girlfriend, but has gotten plenty of blow jobs … somehow… *cough* rape *cough* virgin? NEGATIVE.

Style: preppy, fav color: ORANGE! Nike shoes all the time. Has swagger in his step. Walks with a limp like an old school pimp. Sort of tan.

**_* this is meant to be really funny/ stupid beyond all reason. FOR FUN. so just read fer some lolz! 8D *_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one: Goodbye Germany, hello Degrassi.**

"Mom why do we have to move?!?!" a boy screamed to his mom.

"Because I need a new job! I cant be a stripper anymore! It isn't enough to support both of us anymore!" his mom yelled.

"God mom wtf! I'm so sick of being around you! But fine, ill move where ever the frick you want 'cuz you have the money and I need my hair gel!!!!!!"

"Yeah that's what I thought ass." his mom said under her breath.

" I heard that! You should stop mumbling fagot fucker!"

His mom then went to her room to blast Mozart and cut her wrists.

After cutting her wrists, his mom surfed the web looking for a job.

" Mom we best not be moving unless we live on a street called WoodL." he said with authority. He was the boss of his mom not the other way around. You best believe.

" Yeah aight C." his mom then went to Google Earth and typed in WoodL. The only place on the planet suited for a man such as C was a place by Degrassi High School.

"C!!! I FOUND A PLACE!" she waved her arms which showed her stripping skills. Her boobs shook the house to the ground. Al that was left of their shit hole house was C laying on his packed suit cases (cuz he didn't have a bed) in the nude, masturbating to a rockband song.

C was not a shy boy so stood up nekked in front of his mom, finished real quick, but as he went to pull up his boxer briefs, he realized it was covered in white sticky goodness. He ripped them off disgusted, rolled them into a ball and softball threw them at his mothers face. It hit her square in the face with a 'SPLAT'! she wanted to scream profanities but she knew from experience that would not go over too well with C. C kept on like it happened all the time, which it did. C grabbed all his suit cases in one arm( cuz he was so muscular from masturbating, yes with both hands; it takes two to make his fantasies come true.) and his moms hair in the other and dragged them out of the rubble. C then proceeded to steal a old lady's car and hijack the plane to America.

They arrived safely and as his mom was stepping off the plane, C thought it would be ha ha hilAARIOUS to trip his mom in her stripper heels. She summer saulted down two flights of stairs and landed on her breast implants. Then exploded inside her on impact and leaked out her nipples like puss.

"Get up ass bag your embarrassing me! Im not about to start my life in America with embarrassments!" C yelled at the top of his lungs making a scene much bigger than his moms tripping incident.

"Ok GOD, C!"

"Bitch back sass me again!" C said in booming voice. "now come on! I don't want to be late for my first day at.. What the fuck was the name of the shit hole school again?!! MOM?!"

" AH! Uhh… Degrassi I believe" she said scarred out of her mind. She peed a little.

"Ew who the frigg would name a school that?!" C yelled to basically no one cuz every one around them were in the process of fleeing or calling the cops. Foolish people.

C's mom found a place to stay for the time being… it pleased C which is all she need to stay alive and un abused. Tomorrow, C would have his first day of school at Degrassi High.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C: I liked this chapter toywus101.

Toywus: thanks it just came to me as I was writing

C: I love my character DON'T YOU?

Mom: AH! YES! Uhh… yes. Yes C I do

C: *bitch slaps mom for being jittery*

Toywus: 8O *GAZP*

C: you wanna say something 'bout that??

Toywus: D8 n-n-no C! 8D PLZ READ AND REVIEW OR C WILL BEAT ME!!! DX

C: …and whoever reads and DOESN'T review about how awesome I am! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYY GUYSZSZZ!! Its Toywus101 nd Redxcanary!!!**

**Yay for 3 reviews :/ **

**Hahahahah HA. We meant to update sooner but we never did :O**

**Enah wayz… on with the storyyy **

* * *

**Chapter two: C's First Day.**

As C saw their new street sign "WoodL St", he felt anger boiling inside his manly body. His mom knew it was the roid rage again. She would go to bed with bruises tonight.

"…Mommmm….." oh no. now she's gunna get it.

"Y-yes C?" his mom answered with sheer terror.

He pauses, and in that moment his mom dies a little inside. She might as well have died all the way because C beat her so hard she has no recollection of the days events.

C was mad because he couldn't get cell phone service. How was he supposed to force his hoes in Germany to give him n00dz? He had nothing to masturbate to so all the cum build up in his massive organ plus the roids forced him to beat something senseless.

As he looked at his unconscious mom's body he suddenly remembered that he could simply picture things in his head to masturbate to. So he did just that; and let himself nut on his moms back.

The car was close enough to their new house that C got out of the car and pushed the car to the house, hitting every mailbox on the way. This was C's way of welcoming himself to the neighbors.

During the night C chose his room, and set up his shit. Of course he chose the master bedroom, and left the car to be his moms bed for the night.

C awoke to his alarm clock. He went from laying down sound asleep to standing, with his morning wood, and his muscles rippling. He grabbed his alarm clock and whipped it against the wall so fast, the wall was permanently deformed with a huge dent. Just as it shattered against the wall, a piece ricocheted and headed for C's face. C thought the piece was foolish and caught it, looked at it and said, " I eat pieces of shit like you for breakfast" and proceeded to eat the chunk of plastic and wire. Maybe this was his secret to being totally bad ass.

C was waiting for his bus when his mom started to come to. She glanced out the car window and saw C…staring. She then fainted again.

As the bus pulled up, C was thinking that the kids in the school better not be douchers. But he was mostly was going to have his eye on the girls, picking the hottest ones to recruit as his American hoes. He looked for the sluttiest looking girl on the bus to sit with. He saw a girl who had brown hair and brown eyes, and she looked a little Spanish or something. Just. His. TYPE.

He sat next to her and asked her name number and bra size. She looked at him like he was crazy. C didn't want his future hoes to think he was crazy until _after_ he got in their pants.

"Ha Ha I was freakin kidding"

"oh… good one."

"so what's your name?"

"Manny"

"I LOVE THAT NAME!"

"…thanks?" Manny made a face like O.o?

"no problem hottness"

'oh god…' Manny thought.

'what the fuck?! Id be in this girls pants by now if I were still in Germany!' C thought angrily.

While C was thinking it he made the faces associated with saying such powerful words, making Manny shit bricks in horror. C was always did have a very expressive faceeee.

Looks like C needs some practice with American Girls.

* * *

Hoo rah for updates!

This one was a little longer than before, hopefully we kept it like the first chapter.

Tell us what u think!!!!!!!! 8O


End file.
